Terminal devices such as smart phones, tablet PCs and e-book readers usually adopt electromagnetic waves to achieve wireless transfer of information, these electromagnetic waves are also be known as mobile phone radiation.
But now, in order to guarantee better communication quality, a mobile phone usually emits electromagnetic waves to achieve an optimal signal. The mobile phone will use a transmission power as large as possible to guarantee the strongest signal, and consequently the mobile phone radiation will reach a maximum value as well. Although the potential harm of mobile phone radiation to humans is controversial, many specific groups of people, such as the elderly, children, patients and pregnant women should limit or avoid mobile phone usage to be safe.
During the realization of this present disclosure, it is found that the terminal devices mentioned above default to optimize their signals, which entails a large transmission strength, thereby generating strong radiation.